User talk:Kallie Jo
Thank You Thanks for the help renaming the Ultimate Proto-Bot 10000 page. I owe you one! UP10K (talk) 00:37, June 7, 2014 (UTC) Hey! Hey Kallie Jo! I'm back now. PolyphonyDigital326 (talk) 00:56, June 7, 2014 (UTC) Catali2016's Summer Party! [[User:Catali2016|'Catali2016']] [[User Talk:Catali2016|'Talk']] [[Blog:Catali2016|'Blog']] 16:24, June 7, 2014 (UTC) Hello http://images.wikia.com/common/avatars/thumb/c/c2/5585102.png/25px-5585102.png.jpg OP is a llama! http://images.wikia.com/common/avatars/thumb/c/c2/5585102.png/25px-5585102.png.jpg uhhh So I saw you removed the beta testers I added but iamabetateset and Bob1 are betas. here is proof. http://postimg.org/image/v7j03a88p/ http://postimg.org/image/6sas289bt/ How do you know that person didn't hack for it? -Bongi6 ''Untitled'' But they both have the beta hat. And didn't rsnail tweet they had over 15,000 betas? Gooy55 (talk) 23:27, June 9, 2014 (UTC) Protobot Page I need help renaming the protobot page to Ultimate Protobot 10000. Im pretty sure that that is the official name not "Ultimate Proto-Bot 10000". Bongi6 (talk) 00:12, June 10, 2014 (UTC) Subject Here Message here. Ze Assassin (talk) 20:38, June 11, 2014 (UTC) Why was I banned? Club Penguin Updates Here are this weeks cp updates: http://clubpenguin.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Cool_Pixels/Club_Penguin_Updates:_12th_June_2014. Thanks :) [[User:Cool Pixels|'Score;' ]] [[User talk:Cool Pixels| For; ]] [[User Blog: Cool Pixels| Your; ]] 11:00, June 12, 2014 (UTC) Club Penguin Updates Here are this weeks cp updates: http://clubpenguin.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Cool_Pixels/Club_Penguin_Updates:_12th_June_2014. Thanks :) [[User:Cool Pixels|'Score;' ]] [[User talk:Cool Pixels| For; ]] [[User Blog: Cool Pixels| Your; ]] 11:00, June 12, 2014 (UTC) Agent Unknown - You have to know the truth Hello, Kallie Jo. I'm Omegasonic2000. I've seen a reply from you (talking about me on my back, which is something I don't like) on Agent Unknown's wall. I've checked your archives, and he's only told you HIS version of the story. Even if it's now solved (AND I DO NOT WANT TO RESTART THE CONFLICT IN CASE UNKNOWN READS THIS), you have to know what truly happened: Until the part where I talked to Cool Pixels, it is true. But I just asked him about why did his raps (that, at the time, had no rhymes, which is what a rap needs) gain so much popularity when the raps were not correct, and my "action and suspense filled story" (as I described it) had almost no one. I never had any bad feelings towards him. However, as I didn't specify the reason of my question, Unknown took it as a challenge, and challenged me to make a Rap Battle. When I accepted and did the rap battle, he started ranting and insulting me (which leads me to the conclusion of Unknown never expecting me to accept), arriving to the point of calling me "idiot" and saying I'm a bully, both in my wall. Sure, I lose temper sometimes (which is why I (MIGHT HAVE) said some mean things to him), but I don't really have any bad intentions, neither then, nor now. Then, he told you what I've seen he told you (on HIS version), and you replied. Today, I've seen it and started writing this message to you. That is all. Thank you for listening and have a nice day. Smoke Bomb! 20:22, June 13, 2014 (UTC) SPAM i went on the chat and froggyfrog was spamming letters there was no mods on chat. ??? Please don't ban! Message here. Dear, Kallie Jo you may have seen a report from Agent Unknown reporting: PookieDreamer (That is me) Unknown has reported me because i have continued to swear after being told to stop. First of all I have been through multiple earthquakes (I live in San Francisco) that have stress disorders. And as an American and living in the US I have FREEDOM OF SPEECH. And that means I can say anything I want. And just please don't ban me. Thank You Kallie PookieDreamer 15:24, June 19, 2014 (UTC) June 19, 2014 Time: 11:24 (USA Eastern Time) Bot Spelling Cleanup Hey Kallie, I was wondering if you could use KallieBot to correct the phrases "sneek peak", "sneak peak", and "sneek peek" to "sneak peek". As far as I'm aware, there are not too many of these mistakes, but I feel like the work of your bot would make the task simpler. Thanks, Jeserator [[User talk:Jeserator|''HAIL TO THE REDSKINS!]] 17:12, June 21, 2014 (UTC) TNK's block Hi Kallie, I've been contacted about TheNintendoKing's block- apparently he claims thathe isn't guilty (talk:TheNintendoKing|oldid=1405241#Very_Important_Message_To_Myself_About_Block}} see this). I'm not 100% what this is all about. Can you let me know when did it take place and where please? Penguin-Pal (talk) 15:00, June 22, 2014 (UTC) RE:RE:TNK's block Hi Kallie, thanks for this info :) Penguin-Pal (talk) 15:39, June 22, 2014 (UTC) Catali2016's Football Day! [[User:Catali2016|'Catali2016']] [[User Talk:Catali2016|'Talk']] [[Blog:Catali2016|'Blog']] 16:51, June 22, 2014 (UTC) Edits (Rainbow Puffle) Kallie, I noticed you changed what I put on Rainbow Puffles. I do believe you are the one who put on the White Puffle Page that puffles were from space and could fly. If not, you didn't delete it on the White Puffle page and you kept some of my edits which I am happy to hear. I am trying to make this Wiki better. Anyway, If White puffles can fly, then why did you delete it from the Rainbow Puffle page. Also, White Puffles come from space according to the magazine so technically the Rainbow Puffles are the 5th puffles that are not from Club Penguin. Please reply and tell me why you did that. If there's a good reason I wont argue. I'm trying to make this Wiki better too. -Iceball1589 Sunday, 21st of June Iceball1589 (talk) 19:38, June 22, 2014 (UTC) Thanks! Thanks, you answered my question. :) Fancypantsguy8 (talk) 23:30, June 22, 2014 (UTC)fancypantsguy8 Here Hi Talk:Purple Penguin Portrait '✓ Kyfur' (talk) 10:39, June 25, 2014 (UTC) RE:Licensing Reminder I License some of my files. But i don't have time for the others. 20:12, June 25, 2014 (UTC) Can I pls Have your autograph? :) Sidewich (talk) 18:10, June 26, 2014 (UTC) Vacation Hi Kallie. I'm leaving for vacation in a few hours (probably like 9am EST) and I'll be inactive. I'm returning on Monday, so I'll be active again then. Thanks! P.S. Today's my first wikiversary :D 'JWPengie;' 'Let's go' 'because it's' ' ' ':D' 10:29, June 27, 2014 (UTC) Ban So, I was banned for false accusations.... just great. Although I did provide a screenshot http://prntscr.com/3x3cr6 MrDelirious (talk) 18:01, June 27, 2014 (UTC) RE:RE:Ban Excuse me... but you'd rather believe some little tosser.. great job... I applaud you... trust me... you do not want to annoy me. MrDelirious (talk) 18:04, June 27, 2014 (UTC) Inactivity A notice to the administration, I will be absent for the next week or so due to a vacation. Just wanted to give you a heads up. Thanks for your attention, Jeserator [[User talk:Jeserator|''HAIL TO THE REDSKINS!]] 12:42, June 28, 2014 (UTC) Capital thingies Regarding the captial stuff i've been doing with the "Arrow Key Changes" isn't it supposed to be like that? I've seen Kyfur do it before and I think it is supposed to be like that instead of "Arrow key changes". Chriskim98 Talk Page Blogs 22:42, June 28, 2014 (UTC) 25,000 edits I know this might be late but good job on the 25,000 edits! Have a cookie :P Chriskim98 Talk Page Blogs 23:41, June 28, 2014 (UTC) 'Congratulations Kallie!' Congratulations Kallie! You have now made 25,000 edits on this Wiki! Wow, that is such a big achievement to make! One day you'll have made 50,000 edits! Keep up the good work Kallie ' Well all appreciate you here on the Wiki' You're amazing :) Callum Fawsitt (talk) 16:51, June 29, 2014 (UTC) Callum Fawsitt